Another Empty Bottle
by BeautifulIsMe
Summary: **STRONG TRIGGER WARNING RAPE SCENE** Ciara's home life is anything but a fairy tale. She tries to hide behind the lie's to cover the truth and bruises. Both her parents are alcoholics and there is always another empty bottle that leads to her locking herself behind a door to hide from the abuse.


'Everything will be alright' Ciara whispered to herself. She hid behind her closet door trying to get away from another night worth of bruises and scars that marked her cracked shell. She tried to cover her mouth to hide the sobs. Only 12 years old and her father managed to take what was hers. Her innocence. Her mother was always passed out from the countless bottles of beer and usually liquor. Ciara could hear her father walk through her bedroom door. She wanted to fade. She wanted to get away from this life. She wish she could cry out at school but the fear of being killed was greater than the courage to open her mouth. She felt lost and afraid. "Ciara, I know you are in here somewhere, I know you wouldn't dare leave this house." Ciara clenched the blanket she was laying on top of in her closet. She could hear her daddy's foot step's come over to the closet. She felt as if her world was going to come crashing down. This can't happen again.

The closet doors swung open. "Daddy no!" He snatched her up by the wrist and she heard a crack. She had a feeling it was broken but she couldn't go to the hospital. He threw her lifeless body onto the bed. He chucked his empty liquor bottle across the room. He tied her down and stripped of everything. He tied her ankles apart so she couldn't close them. He undid his belt buckle. "You scream it will be the last breath you ever take!" Ciara felt a hot tear stream down her bruised face. Nothing will ever be ok. She started to disassociate to escape what was coming. He thrusted into her harder than he ever had before. She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to scream and cry out in pain. She could feel herself rip. He thrusted into her one last time but harder and let out a grunt. "That's daddy's good girl..." He untied her and made her shower. "And if you think your mother is going to believe you, you must be stupid. She passed out just like I am about to be. Don't you think about leaving this house." Ciara did as she was told. She let the scolding hot water run down her. Washing away or trying to every part of him. She cried until her tears ran dry. Her head was throbbing. It was already time to get ready for school. She didn't want to go but she knew that she didn't want to draw attention upon this situation at home. She didn't want to get it 100 times worse that she already had. She looked into the mirror and slid her finger across the bruise the formed upon her stomach. She clenched in pain. Her wrist was swollen and black and blue. All she wanted to do was cry out. She put on baggy clothes and heavy amounts of cover up and crept out the door trying not to wake the drinkie's. When she got to school she seen 2 detective there's. 'Why are they here?' she panicked. The teacher spoke up. "Everyone quiet down and take a seat now, these 2 detectives where kind enough to come speak to us today about child abuse awareness month and what to do if you know someone who is in a situation where they need help." Ciara felt a tear escape. Her wrist was throbbing. She bit the inside of her cheek trying not to crying out in the massive pain she was in.

"Hi my name is Olivia Benson and this is Amanda Rollins we are both detectives at the Special Victims Unit precinct. We are here like your teacher was saying to talk about child abuse and what to do if you or someone you know is in that situation." Ciara was trying to tune it out. Instead she just got up and walked out.

Olivia was about to go into a speech she had given at least a hundred times, when she saw Ciara walk out. She paused and nodded at Amanda to take over while she went after the girl. She could tell by the way the girl rushed out of the room that she needed help. "Hey!" She called. She jogged to catch up with the girl and spun around in front of her. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Ciara stopped in her tracks when Olivia came to a stop in front of her. The woman seemed genuinely concerned and it was something she wasn't used to. No one cared about her. She looked into Olivia's eyes and saw nothing but kindness. She didn't know how to take it and all she could remember were the many death threats her Father had spoken over her life. "I'm fine." She said quite rudely. She tried to walk around Olivia so she could take off out of the school but Olivia seemed to anticipate her moves and block her off. Ciara was becoming pissed off. "What the hell is your problem lady?!" She snapped.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" Olivia asked.

"NO!" Ciara said. She tried to get away from Olivia again but the woman was fast. "Get outta my way!" Ciara shouted. Tears of frustration were pouring down her face.

"Because if you wanted to talk to me, I could take you out of here right now and protect you." Olivia said calmly. She knew without a doubt the girl needed help.

"Please let me go! You're gonna make it worse!" Ciara begged. She didn't mean to show her weakness and cry but the woman seemed persistent.

"Please let me go! You're gonna make it worse!" Ciara begged. She didn't mean to show her weakness and cry but the woman seemed persistent.

"Is it your Mom? You're Dad? Your boyfriend? Girlfriend? Who threatened you?" Olivia asked. "No matter what they said they cannot hurt you." She added.

"Please...just get away from me! I can't be caught talking to a cop!" Ciara said. She was desperate.

"All you have to do is tell me who it is and I'll get you out." Olivia said.

Ciara hung her head and shook it from side to side.

"Hey Liv? Everything ok?" Amanda asked, slowly approaching them.

When Olivia turned to look at Amanda, Ciara used that as her opportunity to get away. She took off down the hall as fast as she could. And the girl could run pretty dang fast.

"No, wait!" Olivia called. She shot a glare at Amanda when she took off after the girl. By the time she made it outside, Ciara had disappeared. "Dammit!" Olivia shouted and threw her hands up.

Ciara raced out of the building never hoping to see that woman again. Her wrist ached so bad she remember the pain killers her mother bought the other day and wanted to swipe some. She hoped when she got home no one was there or better yet they were dead from drinking themselves to death. It would be a win situation if they croaked she thought. She walked through the door with no such luck but neither of them were home. Thank gosh. She walked over to her mom's pain pills and grabbed a handful. She packed her stuff and she wanted to run away. She was done with it all. Maybe she would end her life. Nothing mattered anymore. She was a piece of shit and she believe it. Nothing was going to ever be the same, with that she walked out hoping to be hit by a car.


End file.
